


【南北车】小狼

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 6





	【南北车】小狼

狼族绫x人类依 绫攻(abo防雷)  
————分割线————  
“你还讨厌我吗？”  
这是洛天依在毕业之后第一次见到乐正绫后听到的话。  
洛天依没说话，只是看了眼面前穿着红色卫衣的人，继续和同学们聊天。  
“好吧。”乐正绫挠了挠头，有些尴尬地笑了笑，然而用余光关注着她的洛天依却看见了她异于常人的尖牙。  
之后，整场聚会里洛天依就没见到过乐正绫，喝了两杯酒有些晕乎乎的，洛天依就打了声招呼回了酒店。  
“叩叩。”敲门声响起，头脑有些迷糊地洛天依走过去透过猫眼看到那双红色的眼睛后竟然下意识开了门。  
“额。”没想到洛天依会开门的乐正绫直接愣在了原地，连敲门的手都没收回来，然后鼻腔里钻进一股淡淡的奶味，顿时尴尬地缩回手，不知所措地握在一起。  
“有事？”洛天依侧身让乐正绫进了房间，之后锁上门，稍稍清醒点的脑子意识到抑制剂可能因为酒精有些失效，蹲下身在旅行包里翻找。  
“好久没见了，而且你明天最早的飞机又要走了，想着来跟你打声招呼，也没指望你能开门，没想到……”乐正绫靠在墙上，十指交叉放在身前。  
洛天依选择了沉默，在旅行包的夹层里找到了最后一根抑制剂，刚准备注射就被身后传来的信息素激得身子一抖，手中的抑制剂掉落回包里。  
“我真的想你了，我当时没告诉你真的是因为害怕。”抱住洛天依的乐正绫声音有些颤抖，双手环着她的腰部，一点也不肯松，就像担心她消失了一样。  
“……放手。”洛天依隐忍的声音传入乐正绫的耳朵，一双手抓着自己的手指想要掰开。  
身后传来的酒香让她分不清是乐正绫的信息素还是她也喝多了，不过自己的体温在上升却在提醒着她，必须赶紧把身后的人赶走然后注射抑制剂。  
“对……对不起。”乐正绫像是惊醒一般松开手向后退，却忽略了自己也是蹲着，一下子倒在地上。  
“嗯~”信息素因为乐正绫的慌张而失去控制，酒香一下子变得刺激起来，包裹住洛天依向内侵略。  
“我……我先走了，明天我……算了，我就不去送了。”乐正绫也被洛天依散发的奶味弄得心神不宁，迅速起身向门外走去。  
“等……等等……”乐正绫握着门把的手顿住了，低头看着自己腰间白皙的小臂。  
“你……不许用兽型。”洛天依把脸埋在乐正绫的衣服里，上面有森林的味道。  
“天依，你……”乐正绫有些惊讶地转身，洛天依的信息素已经完全溢了出来同乐正绫的酒香交缠在一起。  
“我其实是狼族。”鬼知道洛天依在听到这句话的时候有多惊讶，特别在对方还是自己交往对象的情况下。  
洛天依知道乐正绫有特别尖的虎牙，偶尔会发出奇怪的吼声，大半夜不睡觉，眼睛还放光，但她从来没想过乐正绫会是狼族。  
一时无法接受导致两人的关系出现隔阂，正好临近毕业，两人的交流越来越少，最后甚至一字未说就各奔东西。  
洛天依当然知道乐正绫不是有意骗自己，不过谁也没开口，就造成了现在的局面。  
现在的两人显然没心思去管那些陈年旧事，被逐渐进入发情期的洛天依强行留下的乐正绫忘情地吻着面前的人，不再抑制信息素，充满侵略性的酒香差点让洛天依瘫软下去。  
“唔嗯~哈……”银丝连接着两人的舌头，充满水汽的碧绿双眼迷茫地看着乐正绫仿佛在发光的红瞳，大概是房间里的灯太暗了吧，搞得这人都想开始狩猎了。  
“啊~”耳垂被含住细细舔舐，酥麻的快感让洛天依缩了缩脖子，一只有着老茧的手掌隔着衣服抚摸着腰侧，另一只手更加过分地握住了小巧的白兔，不轻不重地揉捏传递着一波又一波快感。  
吻逐渐下移，有着浓郁奶味的脖颈刺激着乐正绫的本能，伸出舌舔舐几下后张口咬住。  
“啊！疼……嗯~轻点儿…”乐正绫似乎忽略了自己即使化作人型也保有狼的特征，想的是轻轻咬住，没想到铁锈味已经传进了鼻腔，慌张地松口，发现雪白的脖颈上有四颗尖牙留下的伤口，猩红的血珠溢了出来。  
“唔~”伤口被粗糙的舌面舔过，细微的疼痛也不能让陷入发情期的洛天依恢复些许理智，反而更加把她往深渊推去。  
纠缠中，乐正绫将洛天依带到了床上，两人的衣服都被脱下，唯一的区别就是乐正绫没脱光，洛天依抗议般地扯着她的衣服却被握住双手手腕举过头顶按在床上。  
“唔~”密集的吻落在脖颈及锁骨处，最后向下含住了挺立的顶端，能明显感觉到乐正绫动作的僵硬，显然是对刚才伤到洛天依有些愧疚，左手分开她的双腿，右膝适时地顶了进去抵在私密地带轻轻摩擦。  
“啊~放……放开…嗯~”洛天依想要挣脱开乐正绫的束缚，也不知道是因为自己现在浑身没有半点力气还是身上人的力气大得出奇，挣扎一点用都没有。  
“那……那你不许跑。”乐正绫放开洛天依的双手，雪白的手腕上已经留下了淡淡的红痕，委屈的声音和她现在的所作所为完全不成正比。  
“啊~不……唔~不跑……”乐正绫见洛天依没给回应，右膝稍稍用力顶了一下湿润的花瓣。  
乐正绫满意地笑了笑，封住洛天依的嘴，右手握住了一直被冷落的另一只白兔，左手顺着腿根摸到了闭合的花瓣接替了膝盖。  
“等……唔~”从嘴角溢出的字并没有影响乐正绫的动作，双指分开花瓣，没有阻挡的爱液很快打湿了床单，有些着急的乐正绫找到小穴后在洞口转悠两圈便探了进去。  
“唔~”被吻得迷情乱意的洛天依只感觉到细微的疼痛，Omega的体质使得破处并不会引起多大疼痛，更何况发情期能感觉到的只有快感。  
乐正绫放开洛天依红肿的唇，呼吸声越来越急促，没抽送两下就并入了第二根手指，身上的酒香越发浓郁，让洛天依怀疑自己是不是要溺死在美酒中了。  
“天依……”乐正绫的呼喊中夹杂着低吼，洛天依伸手勾住了乐正绫的脖子，张口咬在了喉咙上，感受着传来的震动。  
“嗯~”下身的双指抽出，换上来的是对方炽热的腺体，几乎没有停顿，小穴被腺体撑到极限，内壁的褶皱随着乐正绫的深入一点点被展平。  
“啊~等……你轻……唔~”大概是为了报复洛天依咬疼了自己，乐正绫的动作变得粗暴，无视狭小的洞穴能否承受，抽送的速度越来越快。  
被腺体带出体内的爱液在来回的捣弄下变得黏腻不堪，乐正绫的双眼中布满狩猎者的凶残，抓着洛天依细腰的双手留下了痕迹，喉中的低吼越来越明显。  
“疼……阿绫……唔~疼…”洛天依的声音颤抖着，乐正绫的动作完全没了之前的温柔，身上的疼痛甚至有了盖过快感的趋势。  
“天依……”呼喊伴随着浓烈的酒气钻进洛天依的身体，抽送中刮蹭过数不清的敏感点，发情期的洛天依身子抖了抖，疼痛又显得那么微不足道。  
“唔啊！”洛天依的身子弓起，双手攥着乐正绫的衣服，高亢的呻吟又一次激起了身上人的占有欲。  
“呼……”感觉到怀里人的身体稍稍放松下来，咬着自己的小穴也放开了肿胀的腺体，握着洛天依腰肢的双手发力，就这连接的姿势把怀里人翻了个身。  
“唔！”腺体定在敏感点上旋转一圈带来的刺激差点让敏感的身体再次高潮，转过头好让自己不至于闷死在枕头里。  
“等……啊！”按着自己双肩的手掌逐渐变硬，锋利的爪子带来微微的痛感，贴着自己的身体开始变得毛茸茸的，体内的腺体涨大了几圈，种种迹象表明，身后的人无视了洛天依的话变回了兽型。  
Omega的身子十分敏感，在这种事情上的适应能力也是极强，逐渐适应腺体的洛天依竟开始迎合身后人粗暴的动作，紧紧抓着枕头导致指关节发白，粗糙的舌头重重碾过颈后脆弱的腺体，毛茸茸的狼尾在大腿根部来回轻扫。  
“唔啊~”随着又一声呻吟，小穴再一次收紧，而乐正绫同样发出低吼，狠狠撞进宫口的腺体开始成结，将洛天依死死锁在自己身下。  
“疼……呜~疼…”成结的过程相当漫长，而这期间，Omega感受到的只有疼痛，没有丝毫享受，这个像是仪式的东西让Omega丧失所有反抗的想法，只能臣服在Alpha的身下。  
乐正绫似乎恢复了些理智，然而成结过程中她也无法回到人型，只好伸出舌头轻轻舔舐洛天依的背部。  
终于，撑开宫口的结消失，身上的大黑狼也恢复了人型倒在洛天依身边。  
“你……你骗人……说好…不用……兽型的……”软在乐正绫怀里的洛天依嘀咕了两句就沉沉睡去，已经被标记导致现在闻到的酒香只会带了归属一般的安全感。  
“对不起。”乐正绫扯过被子盖住赤裸的两人，鼻尖蹭了蹭洛天依颈后红肿的腺体，略带抱歉地回应了一句。  
隔天早晨。  
“唔~”想要翻身的洛天依只感觉到浑身都疼，腰部更是像要散架了一般，刺眼的阳光被窗帘挡住，转头就看见坐在床边一直看着自己的乐正绫。  
“醒啦，”乐正绫笑着，露出四颗尖牙。  
“当初我的选择果然是正确的，你昨晚可以再粗暴一点。”洛天依赌气一般地背过身去，昨晚疯狂的事情在脑子无限循环。  
“对……对不起啦，昨晚，真的是控制不住了。”乐正绫慌张地像只小奶狗，然而洛天依根本不相信这只小狼狗。  
“帮我去订机票。”洛天依微眯起眼睛，身上的疼痛让她完全不想动弹。  
“哦……好吧。”乐正绫的语气一下子变得低落，洛天依甚至能想象出她脑袋上不存在的耳朵耷拉下去的样子。  
“两张。”嗯，耳朵又立起来了。


End file.
